Chapters of Violence
by cursedpirateprincess
Summary: This is a collection of short stories all violent in nature.
1. beware the seemingly meak

she walks with her hood up and her head down jeans wet to the knees with nasty street water. the nights been rainy like the day it followed. she was tight all over her being, not just her muscles but her thoughts her heart and her soul all felt bound and ready to explode. she would release herself, slice through the ropes that contorted her everything. picking up her pace she made haste to her car where all she needed was in trusted within. speeding past the lights she thought of every way she would make them see how hurt she was. images of free rage and gore filled her mind bending the world around her. she was lost in the wonder of her own anger. how she could feel such a way.

i will have the bodies and souls for the suffering they've put me through; she proclaimed to herself in a voice muffled by vengeance.

shutting the car off she kissed the wheel and begged her beauty to keep warm for her. she reached into the trunk pushing around her tools. she stripped down to her tank top and let out a breath when the shiver reached her neck. she slipped her arm through her gun holster, checking the clip as she strapped in the last used. pulling up her pant leg was next so the blade she'd carried since innocence was well kept. she pulled on a leather crop jacket over her body and placed a sheathed sword over head and onto her back. smiling deceitfully she reached deep into the trunk for her favorite piece of the whole puzzle she put together every time she did this. Louie was the best weapon in her arsenal as far as she was concerned; couldn't slug anything better than you could with a Louie, she always said.  
the door of course was open because no one would ever dare mess with them, was her easiest thought at the moment so she focused on it. she turned through the house winding her way around furniture, open doors, and random house help. finally she heard it the sound of corruption and the scent of the prey. the door cracked from it's latch easily and the surprise that met her from each of their faces was priceless. the poor soul standing closest in to the door got it first. one swift blow to the hip and the man crumpled into the wall. she swung over her head and down on his collar bone now bending him to the floor. a bunting force from behind his head saw him out for the count just as she needed to defend her position. the girl attempting to help her lover was met with the end of the bat spraying blood from her mouth onto the end. the bat freely moved around and above again cracking the girl's face from the center since the girl had tilted it back in pain. blood from the girl's nose and mouth stained both their clothes. with the girl out of the way she traced along the faces in the room, she was standing in front of the only escape route she figured since the room was still full.  
the men finally pulling their balls from their throats came at her with confidence and a twinge of fear. she managed to briefly stun a couple before needing to unsheathe her sword. now her grin was mischievous as she knew how lovely the scene became when it was red. she dismembered the first man starting at both his arms then both legs and his head. with the head rolling and the torso sputtering blood across the severed limbs; it became a game of cat and mouse. they were all prey to her now, afraid and weak. all deserving of her violent symphony, they had orchestrated it after all. she caught a woman by the hair pulling her back the woman's feet slide in the blood making it an easy kill. as she looked into the woman's eyes she wondered but only the woman's gagging on the blood running from her throat into her lungs could answer any questions she may have had for the woman. a man cowering under the table was shown mercy as he was unknown so she quickly beheaded him when she crouched to smile at him in his final second. a smashing behind her caught her attention just as the glass slide across her arm tearing through the leather. it barely cut my flesh was her chuckle to her attacker as she ran him through to the bunt of her blade. she leaned into his chest whispering in his ear

you always said you'd like it bloody.

she nipped at his ear as she twisted the sword in his body. she pulled away and kissed his forehead as he slipped off the blade to the floor. a strong woman stepped over the mans body meeting her sword with a pool stick. the woman was forceful and full of blind survival. the woman came fast and swung with power. she toyed with the woman for a bit drawing her near to the window. grabbing the pool stick she side stepped and swung the woman attached to the other end into the window. as the glass shattered around the woman, she smoothly sliced through the woman repeatedly till she piled among the shards. she heard the whimpers of another victim and the last cries of defense from a stumbling man. the man carried Louie swinging uselessly to every direction. she evaded a few choice swings from the man then when she'd stepped aside from a downward swing she took his hand off. when she took off a bit more of that hand and the other as the man grabbed onto his fresh injury; she laughed at his silliness. splattering her thick with blood as he swung his arms wildly she grew furious with the man. she thrust through the man's livelihood.

you scream like a woman being raped, don't you?

she questioned him as she cut his head from his neck. she kicked the head into the corner when it rolled into her shoes, disgusted with his dirty blood on her new vans. oh God, oh God please help me! was the wretched sound filling her ears now. it burned her giving her all she needed for one last person.

God can't help you now, Love but I can release you from your sin

were the only words of comfort the woman received before the bullet pierced through mind. she surveyed her mayhem. breathing slowly now she recovered Louie cleaned both him and the sword off on a fairly clean body.  
she let the dogs in the door before she hoped in the car to leave. they'd clean the dead up and return home when they'd had their fill of blood and wander. they always licked the floor clean and never harmed a live soul.

perfect angels they are

she said to herself closing the truck and slipping back into her hoodie. the purr of the engine matched to the flow of her thoughts as she filled with happiness and relief. she smiled to herself,

i finally got those bastards and their right when they say it will be i who laughs last.


	2. finally it happens

cold, bitter and partially frozen  
practically empty, it become almost hallow  
so much to give, so little received  
so fogged over it's almost blind  
the weight so heavy, crushingly unbearable  
so confused with things, so angry with itself  
growing thick with regret, it closes out  
so many battles lost with no where to hide  
it finds protection yet sadness in solitude  
begging for one more hope, the fear overwhelms  
doubt fights off courage  
experience knocks out trust  
alone and shattered it bows out in grace


	3. the last consciously taken breath

The lights fade with each lash as they clasp together.  
In the darkness the mind thickens with thought.  
Startling reflections jar the mind and eyes from a blank slate.  
Squinting into the reasoning they see nothing.  
Drowned by the tireless woe of memories.  
Reality seeping through each vein as it takes hold of each sense.  
Separating their grasps on the present,  
They're plunged back in.  
Gasping and struggling, they wear thin.  
Failing in the end of it.  
They journey through the shadows beginnings,  
Desired or Not.


	4. with the click of the trigger

The bullet slid down her fingers from her finger tips and into the clip. She shoved the clip inside her gun cocking the barrel she sighed. Yet, again here she was doing something she did so well but didn't really enjoy. She stood up from behind her cover scanning the room from a foe of any kind. She placed a finger on the trigger and took her first step into the job site.  
The room was pale in color and smelled of staleness. Her nosed twitched as she crossed to the side door of the room. She turned the knob until it clicked open. She tapped the door open with the barrel of her gun. She stepped quickly into the hallway gun extended in front of her she switched her view and body to each direction. Still no one. Where was her target? he wouldn't escape her again she promised herself.  
She was certain no one would've heard her enter the house. She crept down the hallway to the south. each door caused a disruption in her progress as she had to check each one for him. Not a single door had opened to her needs. Memories of days in each room flooded her mind; blinding her forgiveness. She had suffered so much throughout the house and now every pain he had ever caused her was tearing at her body. Reminding her of her passion for revenge, she lost all the forgiveness and understanding she had started to feel for him.  
At the end of the hall the door was a bit fancier than the rest and she paused for the fear of the grand hall caused her much distress. She wouldn't feel another ounce of pain in that room and she wouldn't let her past sorrows stop her. She unlatched the double doors and kicked them wide from their hinges. The oak slammed against the marble floor, as she burst into the room gun loaded,cocked and aimed.  
There he was at the top of the stairs. Her eyes locked with his as she crossed to him stepping on top of the door in her path. She wondered how he felt with a gun pointed at his head. He squared his shoulders to her as she reached a point blank range.

~are you going to shoot me?  
that's what I came for.  
~there's nothing in your heart that says different?  
of course there is but I've hushed those voices.  
~please darling you mustn't blame me for my weakness, you know I love you.

He reached out for her. She took a step back from him raising the gun to his face she looked to the ground then to the sky. When her eyes locked on his once more she checked the cock on the gun and with the sound of his death he said his last words...

~i beg of you mi'amore, i love you.

She fakes a sneeze and tensed on the trigger...

I'm sorry I'm allergic to bullshit "mi'amore"

She felt his death enter him; his expression was her greatest reward. She saw all her pain,all her tears, and all her troubles slip from his eyes as the darkness became him.

She stepped over him and down the staircase. Placing her gun in the holster and zipping up her coat she took one last look at the grand hall. it was a beauty she was happy to never see again. When the brisk air hit her face as the door opened she smiled, it was finally over and she could smile once again.  
with out fear or regret she open her car door and got in. Taking one last look at the house on her way out the gates she whispered...  
~may you rest in peace, mi'amore.


	5. would you have your way with me

She was twirling her hair between her fingers, chewing on the insides of her cheeks. Her eyes were focused on her surroundings but her thoughts were all over existence. Realizing her distance from the world, she stopped twirling to reach for her glass. Lifting the drink to her lips she let the ice cube slide with the whiskey between her lips. The dive's door was solid oak, thick and strong with character. It let out a loud scream for a hinge oiling as he walked through the door. She watched him approach the bar in the reflection on the bottles. He'd choose a seat near her she observed. Sipping down the last of her whiskey she ascended from her seat.

"I beckon you to enjoy another glass with me," he implored her.

"I suppose one more would suit me well," she answered cautionary to him.

He motioned her back to her seat and so she sat. The drink was silent and enjoyable, yet she could feel his allure. Once again swallowing the last of her whiskey, she sighed. He lifted his glass in question to hers but she merely waved him off. When she came up from her chair he did so with her. She tipped her chin to her chest, "thank you for the drink Sir."

Bowing an arm to her he spoke, "twas my pleasure me Lady."  
The night was cool but crystal clear making the sky bright with stars and moonlight. The leaves had turned and the ground was littered with their color. she heard them crunch behind her as she open the gate to her garden. Deciding to witness the dew in the moonlight resting upon her roses she veered from the back door. She plucked a rose from the bush thanking it kindly for it's beauty. The footsteps quickened as they reached for her. When she felt her shoulder gripped she focused her might in her legs. Placing a foot back further behind her and under her attacker, with a swift up and forward thrust of her legs through her back she heaved the weight into her roses. She ran to the shed ripping her coat and shoes from her body. She tugged the door open grabbing a close object. He kicked the door from it's hinges as she broke out the back window with the two-inch thick lead pipe she had acquired. Easily fitting through the window she forced him to backtrack and exit through the door to chase her. She swung the hallow two inch pipe as he rounded the corner catching him in the throat and off guard. She swung wildly at him enjoying the random snapping sound of his bones. He sat up embracing her leg pulling her too the ground. He rolled on top of her pinning her arms to the ground pushing the pipe away.

Her eyes filled with tears they were bright in the moonlight. They stared into each others eyes catching their breath. He gave in taking the taste of her mouth. She took his in return. He let an arm go to drag it through her hair. She ran her nails up his arm to his shoulder where she dug them in. He wrapped the other arm around her body pulling her up to him as he pulled her head back by her hair feasting on her neck. She let him indulge till she felt the allure she felt at the bar. It was the same man as she suspected already. Noticing the mans deceit to her, she felt rage build. She dug her nails through his shirt and into his back tearing away at both cloth and flesh. He jerked back groaning. Taking the moment she sunk her teeth into his neck. The blood trickled as he screamed. She used the force form her legs to over power him straddling his body now she punched the man in the nose until she was sure she no longer heard the break of cartilage under her fists. She stood above him smearing his blood across her forehead as she whipped away the sweat.

"I'll make you suffer for your sins good sir," she threatened him. Once again taking up the pipe into her hands this time not in fear but vengeance, "You would've taken me at the bar had I stayed and let you buy my drinks all night. You let me leave so you could play this game with me" she informed him with a tone black as her heart. "Now I'll show you what happens when you play with fire silly boy," were her only words before knocking the heavy pipe into the mans chest. When he folded rolling to his side she swung again up and over her head crashing into the ribs of the man snapping them under the pressure. He rolled back face up to her where she took full advantage. She used the end of the pipe to bloody his face till she was convinced by the blood streaming into his eyes and mouth the he was ready. She spoke clearly and calmly, "As your bones break you will remember every drink you've bought, every charm you've talked, and every woman you've stalked." She lifted the pipe above her again bringing it down swiftly to the middle of his shin, his scream raised higher when she landed another smooth crack to his other shin. As she continued to break the bones in his legs she started to cry. "You will feel their shame in taking your drinks," she stated at the first crack of his hip; "you will share their self pity when you shower them in meaningless words that are meant to be special and they so rarely hear them," she demanded of him on the second hip break. She squared herself in the middle of his rib cage and from the side she swung repeatedly cracking ribs were left and questioning his pain. After crushing both his arms under the weight of her pipe she stood over his limp body once more. Sobbing uncontrollably now she sentenced him, "You will know their fear, you will know their pain, and you will know their death." She let out a scream heard in only wars as she pummeled his head and face again and again. Spraying blood on their surroundings whipping it off the pipe onto herself. She thrust the end of the pipe through the mans face as her rage peaked, releasing him from his chains of sin.  
He can be judged now and he will suffer for all the times he had his way.


	6. death

Vibrating the tissue around it,her heart rushed blood through her body. Harder and harder each beat became. It had a heating effect on her. The night had been calling to the storms, beckoning them for a visit. The wind was strong and cool. The air still held warmth of the day beneath a blanket of clouds. All around the tension was high and the house itself was feeling the effects. The evening dimming bathed the room in a warm breath of comfort. Outside the lights reach, the shadows lurked of eeriness. She shivered staring deep within them. The house creaked in the shadows and the wind twisted in the darkest parts. A whistle screeched out like demons from their caves. Her mind scrambled around the information from her senses. A brisk air movement past her bare skin sent her wild with creative paranoia. She ran her hands up and down her body watching her surrounding across the lines of her dancing surviving light. Would it reach beyond those boundaries after her, she questioned. Her breathing had quickened with such increasing ease she hadn't noticed how heavy it had become. When her back hit the wall her sense of sound took over and with a sound of the wind against that wall she was centered in the light. Hands out reached and a bend to her knee she danced a circle of steps with the sounds and light shifts around her. The house began to shake here and there from the increase in intensity of the winds. All of her shook with each pound of her heart while her mind lost track of all it's signals. She touched her fingertips to her chest applying pressure with the deepening feeling of a bleeding heart. She was curling under that pressure. Screaming in pain her body tensed locking in tight. Her screams racing with her heartbeat in her mind deafening her. Reaching for her ear she jerked to the floor after a grip of her confront-er's attacker took hold of her. The pulse in every inch of her body created a shelter of damage, throwing her muscles around her insides. Crippled and helpless of her actions she was agonized through the torture. Her mind collapsed on realization seizing her abilities to combat in defense. Her throat finally closing out she could do nothing but strain a few moans. The blood cooled her feverish skin providing only a brief comfort. Seeping with sweat it silk ed over her wrapping around each curve and line. She ran a finger through it almost in enough shock to not feel the pain. As her hand dropped to the ground beside her she was thankful that some how in some manner without her knowledge she had manage to regain control of herself. Only to answer her always most sought after question...Is she dieing?


	7. forever stand

As the door slide to the side and she slipped inside, she knew the news would soon be all around town. The night had been full of shame for her. She'd attended the ball, hoping to find her prince searching for his princess. Blinded by the glitz and glamor she'd lost her wits and was soon engaged in a dance of death with a handsomely devilish stranger. Taken with his ease in movement she beckoned to be at his side. Willingly he took her along for the ride. When the motion had stopped her hell came into the light and his true colors lay painted thickly upon him. His touch was painful and his words demeaning. Her senses returned as the magic diminished. Rejection sprung from her, determined to defend it's innocence. He was stronger, tougher, and more evil than she but that had little hold over her. When her anger rose and grew in power she released. Over and over again she proved his need for regret in his actions. When the haze cleared she'd come to realize what she'd done. Blood ran from her hands and washed off her clothes in the rain as her feet hustled her to a safe haven.  
Stripping the soaked clothes from her body she searched her soul for a reason. A valid one that would be accepted by all. Drying her clothes and self by the fire she watched the flames lick the bricks. She'd been given every right and knew now that it had been a choice of life or death and she'd chosen. Obviously with more faith than he, so why be angry, disappointed, or confused? She threw the clothes on the fire and watched them disappear into the smoke as she recalled each moment. She'd left no trace and even if she had, twas an easy case closed should anyone but a blind man discover the sinner's body.  
She stood and as she did, she came to find she had stood then and would forever stand.


	8. the devouring

The breath hot on her neck; she felt his strength through his hands rounded over her hips. He kissed her neck sliding his hands into the rim of her jeans. She twitched a bit. He spoke in her ear in a powerful yet quiet voice,"I'm the darkest you could ever imagine, with a hidden love and powerful lust. My lips burning to touch your skin while my skin dying to be touched by you". She shook in her shoes, nervous of his intentions. She managed a meek reply so cautiously she stumbled on her words, "I..,I mean as, what, what will you have of me?" He took grip of her hips pulling her closer as he took her stare. She was lost in his eyes; far from anywhere near, she felt a desire she couldn't fight. When he sensed her devotion he opened up to her, "A black Panther lying in the shadows waiting to devour you". He closed in on her neck as she eased into a lean. His arms were strong and comforting. She tilted her head back and moaned as he bite in. Taking as he pleased she sighed and whined loosing her senses in the feeling. He lowered her to the ground bracing her body against his own. When he'd taken his fill of her, he pulled back kissing her softly on the lips. Leaving behind a small taste of her own blood she felt a need to be in that state again and again. She threw an arm around him clutching tightly to him she begged, "What are you going to do with me?" His answer was all she needed to hear, "Lovey I want you and I will have you."  
They rose together, him balancing her as she was weak. He took her arm in his and walked her to the car. Setting her in he lifted her wrist to his lips and par took of her once more. When she'd fallen asleep he whipped his lips, kissed her forehead, and climbed in the drivers seat. They'd retreat to his paradise before the sun broke the night and shattered they're starlit romance. He found her and he'd never let go of her, was his promise to himself and his threat to her. As his thought was wrong for her dreams were filled of only beauty and desires of him and his everything. Unaware of each other they'd fall into a ever lasting love, through the lust,love,and blood they'd shed for each other.


	9. perverse luck

Her eyes cracked the seal of mascara lying over them. The light was low as she searched the room for familiars. She had no idea what had happened or where she was but she knew the damp and dark of her surroundings was not welcoming. She thought hard trying to remember anything she could possibly conjure. There was nothing past being at the bar, dancing to the jukebox. There was a horrid smell in the room, something like burning hair and mold. She checked her pockets for anything. There was nothing which told her she was a captive. She rose to her feet slowly unsure of what dangers were lurking. The room was so dark. With a hand out in front of her she found her way around searching the wall for a light switch, a door knob, any sign she could control something in her situation. Once again she found nothing. She leaned against the wall sliding to the floor her tears began to fall. She was trapped with no obvious hope. Immediately a strong depression overwhelmed her leaving her balled up in her own tears and suffering.  
She awoke again only this time fully aware of her situation. The room was brighter this time though and she could see it was very poorly furnished with a bed, chair, table and toilet. Not a bad cell she thought to herself as she observed all she saw. There was a small fridge at the bedside. She ran over to it whipping open the door, she found a few bottles of water a sandwich and an apple. She drank down a whole bottle and ripped open the plastic sandwich bag. She flipped through it's makings quickly searching for strange coloring or any signs of obvious danger. It looked great to her so with little fear she bite in. She chewed the sliced deli meat, cheese, and bread with great haste as she felt so famished. After treating herself to the sandwich she realized this may be all she gets so she put the apple back in the fridge with the rest of the water she hadn't guzzled down.  
This time she plainly saw the cracks of the door in the light and without tears to wash away her hopes. Placing a hand on the door she wondered why the door had no knob and seemed to be almost like a cave covering. Although the room wasn't much further from a cave save the furniture. She pushed just a bit, it swung the other way, towards her. Without a knob she wasn't sure how she'd get the door open. There was a pen and paper on the table she found strange but maybe they wanted her to write a ransom note. Pulling the pen apart she slid the smallest piece into a gap in the door. Cracking the door open just a bit,she put the pen back together and shoved it in her hair. It could serve more uses. She dug her nails into the side of the door pulling harder at it, she squeezed through a small opening she'd created.  
The lights were blinding, much brighter than her dingy cave. And the sound, the roar of people cheering was deafening. When her eyes focused under the shield of her hand she came to realize where she was. She was in a fenced ring. She was in a fighting ring surrounded by screaming fans of whatever game she'd been thrown into. A shrill screech silenced the crowd and brought her attention behind her. He walked in microphone in hand, locking the gate behind him. His voice was thick with accent as he addressed her, "Welcome our newest contestant, to the fight of your life".  
"Where am I? Why am I hear? Tell me now," she demanded strongly with a straight spine and heavy glare.  
"There will be no need to explain. You'll figure it all out shortly. Before we began, have you indulged in the water and food left for you?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Good than we'll began,"he handed her a heavy wooden baton, "your first weapon, my dear."  
"Weapon?", she questioned as he took his leave.  
She was unsure of what madness was occurring here but she knew she'd fight to the death if it was her only way to escape. As she read the room of cheering people she understood what they wanted from her. A show and she knew just how to give them a good one. She took off her coat pushed open her door threw it in. Turning to the open ring she said to herself, "Let's do this."

The crowd quieted and Samantha felt the eyes of every last person there upon her. She held the baton at her side, gripping tight around the handle. A flash in the light beside her drew her attention away from the crowd. Again it caught her eye this time causing her to raise her weapon. The rustle of a rock across the ground spun her around just in time to raise the baton in defense. He hit hard against her driving her to the ground. Straddled atop her he forced down on her arms. Thrusting her hips up she caught him a bit by surprise giving her just a second to strike back. She raised a knee high and with another hip thrust hit hard into his back with her knee. He jolted his spin pulling his arms and pressure off Sam. She swung the wood as hard as she could manage striking the man up side the head. He rolled to the side as she scrambled on her feet. The gleam of his blade crossed her eyes and with out a final thought she came down on his skull with her wooden baton. Screaming in her fury she cursed the man repeatedly. His blood pooling around his limp body, Sam was overwhelmed by the sight. She stood frantically trying to catch her breath watching the blood drip from the baton. The fence rattling brought her back from her daze. Sam jumped over the dead body snatching up the fallen warriors weapon. The thin sword was light and well balanced with the barely the heavier weight on the baton. Her eye's searched the room spinning from side to side and front to back. Another had entered, she was sure of it. Where was he?, was her only thought. He grunted just before attacking giving away his position and intentions. Side stepping the man she clubbed him from behind with the baton, repeatedly once again until he hit the ground.  
"You shall not kill me, you dirty swine," she commanded to the dieing man. She scraped the tip of the sword against the ground as she severed the man's head from his body. Rolling across the battle field his head stopped against the chain link throwing the crowd in to a violent roar. Her vision lead by the head now rounded the room of standing cheering people. It was a game to them, like a cock fight to bet on this was their entertainment. She was wound up now realizing her ease in killing for survival.  
"Which one of you is next?", she asked the crowd turning pointing the tip of the sword to them. She remembered the need for whatever the newest kill had been wielding. A sword much like the one she'd gotten from the other yet this one silver in the handle and just a bit heavier. Watching her surroundings waiting for the next ambush she crossed to her door tossing the new sword inside. Turning from the door she spotted him over on the edge of the ring by the fence. He wielded two blades both curved and side handled. Samantha ducked behind some rubble stalking her prey. He was searching for her, but alas couldn't seem to find her.  
"What a pity," she whispered to herself as she drove out from behind her cover baton raised high. She brought the baton down on his shoulder forcing him to drop the weapon in that hand. He spun round with haste now quick to defend. The clang of the metal swords filled the place, bouncing off the walls returning to Samantha's ears. It was moving her, influencing her to swing harder and faster. Survive. She defended his attack with the baton thrusting her sword through his body. Piercing just under his rib cage and right through his back Samantha screamed in anguish as if it was his blade through her body. She jammed the blade in up to the handle causing her to need to use her knee against his body to pull it out. He dropped to his knees in front of her and with out hesitation she be-headed him. The crowd went wild with excitement. She had executed the man after he was already dead. Yanking the man's weapon from his still warm hand she moved to retrieve the match to it. Just as she closed her door the clicking of the fence gate grabbed her. She rushed over to man who'd given to her the wooden baton.  
"Answer me this, why should I not do to you what I did to them," she questioned motioning to the dead men on the floor. Samantha stopped just in front of him sword drawn. She put both the curved blades and the baton in her room and now gripped the one sword with two hands and more anger. The man didn't cower a bit merely pointing down at Sam's chest. She looked down to see three little red dots positioned over her heart and lungs. One dot she watched creep up her chest and face to rest between her eyes. She was being snipped. Samantha dropped her sword knowing her disadvantage.  
"Well, my Dear I must congratulate you on your success," he waved a hand to the dead bodies.  
"It's not usual the girls kill all their first attackers their first night. We commonly have to call them off in order to get another night out of her. You see Darling we've brought you here to watch you survive. Every show you'll come out and do this. Learning new technique, gaining new weapons, and growing colder with each kill. If you survive oh so many nights we'll grant you back some freedoms."  
"What's 'oh so many' and you will let me go, and send me home! Where the hell am I anyway?", Samantha demanded of her captor.  
"We will answer all questions in good time, for now back to your room and rest you've done well tonight.", he patted her shoulder before turning his back on her and exiting. Samantha glanced at the dead men on her way to her room, unaware of the leaving crowd. They were littering the ring with flowers but still they went unnoticed. Samantha had never really killed anything in her life. Her father had died when she was young by his own hand but she herself had never been one for violence. Still, here she was three deaths to her scorecard.  
Back in her room she laid down on the bed tossing her sword with the rest of the weapons she'd acquired through the night. Samantha went to the fridge for a drink and the apple, surprised to see a whole meal waiting for her inside. Steak, macaroni, and potatoes with a glass of milk had been stashed away for her at some time. But when?, she thought as she hadn't spared anyone in the ring and hadn't seen anyone pass by. She ate the meal down brought the tray and empty dishes out to the ring. She placed them down by the gate and collected all the flowers on the floor. The bodies had been removed and Samantha was mused by how secretly some things were occurring since she hadn't heard them come for the bodies either. She piled the flowers on the table back in her room and slipped out of her clothes. Samantha hung her sweat soaked clothes on the back of her chair before climbing into the cold bed. The sheets against her bare skin chilled her to the bone. She thought about her family and friends and questioned them. How long have I been gone and are they even searching for me? The questions filled Samantha's head until she finally drifted off into dreams of romance and love. Something she didn't know well she usually fantasized about it. Tonight her favorite person to be romanced by saved her from her new prison, filling her heart and soul with unconscious hope for the next days fights.


End file.
